1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system of the type including a plurality of image scanners, word processors, personal computers or similar image signal outputting means and a plurality of printers or similar image forming means for forming images in accordance with image signals output from the image signal outputting means.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image forming system of the type described has been proposed in various forms for various purposes. Japanese, Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-304575, for example, discloses an image forming system including a plurality of digital copiers interconnected for the purpose of implementing high-speed copying. However, assume that a plurality of image forming apparatuses with an image storing capability are connected together, and that a master image forming apparatus transfers an image which it read to a slave image forming apparatus to cause it to print the image in a joint operation mode. Then, if a user stamp registered by the user is not available at the slave image forming apparatus, the slave image forming apparatus prints the image without combining the user stamp with the image.